War against love and love against war
by Mad Prin
Summary: Princess seedie is at a party,but it gets boring. sooner or later things go CRAZY! R&R to find out more! T for later chapters.
1. The beginning of it all

**WAR AGAINST LOVE AND LOVE AGAINST WAR  
**  
One day in the month of November, Sat Princess seedie in Good Monkey Jr.'s house. "this is boring!" Thought Princess seedie. Until one game came up, Good Monkey Jr. Yelled "Listen up!We're all going to play Truth or dare!" Princess seedie stood up out of her chair and walked over to join the rest of the party. "Sit in the circle prin!This will be fun!" Yelled Good Monkey Jr.. Princess seedie sat in the circle along with Jake Rockennugget, Good Monkey Jr.,J.C. Soursocks, Peach,Roy,Daisy, and Dan. Once Princess seedie sat, Peach began. "Okay, Daisy! Truth or dare?" "Dare" Daisy glared with a creepy look on her face. "Alrighty then! Hmm lemme see…. Climb up the roof and jump off!" Daisy started climbing. She jumped and landed on her face. Peach laughed. Until "Okay Peach! Truth or dare?" Yelled Princess seedie. "Hmm…."Thought Peach. "How about….DARE ME!" Princess seedie thought."hmmm well okay….Fight one of daisy's wolfs for dominance!" Said Princess seedie looking with an evil grin. Peach left. "Hey Princess! Truth or dare?" Said Good Monkey Jr. "Dare!" Yelled Princess seedie. "Kiss someone in here! Not me though!" Princess seedie walked torward her dad, Roy. "Well you are my dad!" she kissed her dad on the cheek. Later that day, Princess seedie became curious about Jake Rockennugget. She asked to be his friend, But before he could accept he teleported somewhere else. Until 5 days later he asked to be her friend at Good monkey Jr.'s house. Princess seedie glanced at the clock. "11:39 already?" She thought to herself. "Please be my friend!" "Woof arf rruff" Jake said. "Code for Princess seedie!" Yelled Good monkey Jr.. Princess seedie glanced at the code and put it in. After that Princess seedie and Jake Rockennugget were secret friends. "Hiya!" Greeted Princess seedie. "Hi!" Greeted Jake Rockennugget. Sooner or later ANOTHER Truth or dare game started. A few minutes after some truths and dares, Good monkey jr. asked "Princess, Truth or dare?" "truth." Said Princess seedie. After a while from the game, most people got bored and left. "Okay. Do you love Jake?" Asked good Monkey Jr. Knowing they just met, It was STUPID to say that. "WHAT!" Princess stood up and picked up Good monkey Jr. up by the neck and squeezed. Jake was angry. "Let me go!" cried Good monkey Jr. "YOU KNOW VERY DARN WELL IT WAS STUPID TO SAY IF I LOVE HIM OR NOT EVEN THAT I JUST MET HIM!" Screamed Princess in an ill tempered scream. She shook Good monkey Jr. and Put him down. Good monkey Jr. quickly thrusted his hand and took Princess' Doodle she had on a leash. "GIVE HIM BACK!" Yelled Princess. Jake quickly slapped Good monkey Jr. and got Princess' doodle back. Princess was happy as Good monkey Jr. ran outside crying. "No problem." Jake said walking home. "Bye!" Said Princess. "bye!" Yelled Jake back.


	2. Talking things out

**CHAPTER TWO **

About after November ended, Princess and Jake visited each other more often. "Wanna race?" Asked Princess. "Sure thing!" Replied Jake cracking his knuckles. When they got to Goofy speedway they raced away. Princess had made 3 high scores, so did Jake. After they finished racing the scoring was Princess4 and Jake4. They were both hard core racers. "Well, I'm done for the day." Said princess stretching. They both started to head home. It was night time by the time Princess got home. "I should go check toontask out…" the tired hamster said to herself sitting on her chair. She went to a topic and replied and headed off to the chat room to talk to friends. "Hey Prinny!" Good monkey Jr. yelled to Princess. "Hi…." Princess said back not to fond of seeing him.All of a sudden Jake had logged into the chat room. "Hey Prin!" Jake yelled over to Princess. "Hi!" Princess said replying really fond of him. "….." Said Good Monkey Jr.. "Today was great.." Princess said. "Yeah" Jake said. "Hey, wait a minute, Prin why aren't you talking to ME?" Good monkey Jr. said trying to hog the attention. "Jake good race huh?" Princess said ignoring the monkey. "Yeah." Jake replied. "Same time tomorrow?" The hamster asked. "Sure!" The dog said agreeing to Princess. "Got to get going! Bye!" Princess said logging off. "_Yawn_" Princess stretched going over to her bed.She went to sleep. When she fell asleep she had dreams about Jake. They were adventuring throughout Toontown looking for cool things to do. The next day Princess woke up, Princess heard a knock on her door, it was very silent. "Hello?…" Princess asked listening. "Its GMJ.." Good Monkey Jr. said. "Come in." Princess said. He came in. "About yesterday, why were you ignoring me?" Good monkey Jr. asked. "After that fit you had at your party, I just didn't really feel like talking to you." Princess replied disappointed. "Don't you love me?" Good monkey Jr. said. "Not after the fit you had. I've come to conclusions that my friends have told me, You've been mean to them, and threatened them." Princess replied. "No! They lie! Especially that Jerk, Tricky!" Good Monkey Jr. said rudely. "Tricky is my BEST friend! You have just lost a friend, Goodbye, JERK." Princess said leaving his list angrily. Another Knock was heard on the door but this time louder. "Hello?" Princess asked. "Its me, Jake!" Jake said replying. "Come on in!" Princess said happily greeting him in. "I need to tell you something, About Good Monkey Jr." Princess said in an unhappy tone. "What is it? What's wrong?" Jake asked. "He went around Being mean to our friends, even a friend told me that he threatened people." Princess said. "Oh my gosh! REALLY?" Jake screamed to the top of his lungs. "Yes." Princess replied.

Sorry if i havent been working alot much lately ; I've been busy alot!


End file.
